A motor arrangement of the type referred to is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,585. In the known motor arrangement, the main support is secured to the steering column by a bracket, and the motor support which is arranged essentially parallel to the steering column is continuously acted upon by the force of a tension spring in the direction of the steering wheel. As a result, the electric motor fastened to the motor support is pressed permanently by its friction roller against the steering wheel. Although the motor can be swung manually away from the steering wheel under increased tensioning of the spring, there are no means available for holding the motor in the swung-away position.
In another pivotal motor arrangement of the type described known from DE 28 16 177 C2, the motor mount has a main support securely connected to the vehicle and a motor support securely connected to the motor. The motor support is mounted on the main support for pivotal movement about an axis parallel to the steering column, such that the motor can be disengaged by pivoting into a position that is remote from the steering wheel.